Transformers: A Different World
by The Guardian of Light 2009
Summary: In which the War for the Allspark reaches back through time and involves Kagome and her Feudal Era friends.


Transformers: A Different World

(A Transformers/InuYasha crossover)

Disclaimer: I own neither Transformers nor InuYasha.

Dialogue notes

1. "Normal speech"

2. "_Cybertronian speech_"

3. '**Mental speech**'

Prologue-Exposure

It's a bright and sunny day in Tokyo, fitting weather for another seemingly peaceful school day. Little do the Japanese people know that what was a tranquil day will soon be anything but...

At one of the local shrines, a girl of about fifteen walks out of her house, eager to see her friends back in the Sengoku Era. Kagome smiles since it is the first nice day in days. The sun gently warming the street reminds her briefly of her journey with her friends. She wonders how they are doing. Inuyasha, especially, hadn't wanted her to go home.

As she walks to the school, a black-and-white car follows her, unnoticed by the massive throngs of people walking among each other. While waiting at a crosswalk, she notices the car idling near her. Maybe a policeman had to leave quickly to stop a crime? She thinks nothing of it and continues on her way. At the next traffic light, it pulls up even with her and she quickly becomes aware of the strange vehicle following her. She realizes it has no driver.

Kagome begins moving faster, trying to get away from it. Its engine begins to roar. Kagome breaks into a run. The engine is getting louder behind her as the strange car closes in. Kagome darts into a narrow alleyway, sprints across the street on the other side, dashes into a small grocery, and waits for the monstrosity to leave. The car growls terrifyingly at her as it searches the alley from the outside. It soon quits, knowing it cannot follow the slender girl through there. After a few minutes, the noise and glare from the headlights fade away. Kagome cautiously looks out from her hiding place. The car appears to be gone.

She straightens up and heads for school another way.

Ten minutes later, Kagome is walking along the wall around her school. Soft mechanical growling tells her that her unwanted escort is nearby and this time there is no alley for her escape. Kagome makes a dash for the schoolyard gate. Thumps and heavy clanking resound behind her as her feet pound the sidewalk. She stays as far from the road as she can. However, this proves to be futile as the police vehicle quickly shifts into a fifteen-foot tall robot which grabs her roughly and sprints away, attracting the frightened stares of random pedestrians and the other high school students.

Chapter One-Abduction

As the strange robot carries her away, a canine-like boy emerges from a covered structure back at her shrine, unaware of his friend's dilemma until a loud wail pierces the air and gives him knowledge of the problem. "Keh, Kagome... Why can't ya stay out of trouble?" After cracking his knuckles, he dashes off after Kagome, intent on rescuing her. Meanwhile, the pseudo-police robot begins speaking in a language unfamiliar to his captive. "_This is Barricade reporting. I've found the target and am currently returning to the rendezvous point. Long live Megatron!_" He throws Kagome to the ground roughly, returning to his disguise as a police cruiser and forcing her to get in before speeding away.

Chapter Two-Escape

As Barricade approaches Kadena Air Base, a seemingly innocent helicopter blends in with several idling vehicles. A disruptive wave expands outward, destroying the sensitive computer equipment at the base. "_Blackout to Barricade: do you have the target with you? Radar detects an unknown presence approaching your location at a high rate of speed_." Barricade smashes through the gate protecting the non-functioning base and spots the familiar vehicle form of Blackout waiting amid several burning M1A1s. "_I'm ready, Blackout. Let's leave._" As Barricade rolls into Blackout's cargo bay, Kagome begins praying for Inuyasha to rescue her. '**Inuyasha, hurry... Get me out of here...**' Blackout begins to take off, causing his captive to fall into a state of despair after realizing she won't be getting free anytime soon.

Chapter Three-Resolutions

"Kuso, I lost Kagome...! Suppose it's time..." Inuyasha leapt back into the well, intent on roping the four other members of his group into rescuing Kagome. As he emerged in his own time, a chocolate-haired girl carrying an oversized boomerang steps up to him, a worried expression on her face. "Were you able to find Kagome-chan, Inuyasha?" At her question, he stared down at the ground. "Iie, Sango. I wasn't able to get to Kagome. She's been kidnapped." Sango sighed, hefting Hiraikotsu higher onto her shoulder as her expression shifted from concern to determination. "I know Houshi-sama, Shippou-chan, and Kirara haven't seen Kagome-chan's time yet, but now's not a good time to avoid it. Let's go, Inuyasha."


End file.
